Tommy's Big Job
}} Tommy's Big Job is the first episode of the first season of Mr. Pickles, and the first episode overall. It originally aired on September 21, 2014. Plot The episode begins with a young couple named Todd & Lurlene, who are sitting together in a car near a cliff. Lurlene, who has breast implants, tells Todd that she wants a "bad boy" as he his too nice for her. Suddenly, a man in a bondage outfit appears, which causes Todd and Lurlene to drive off. Mr. Pickles appears, rips off the man's nipple ring piercing and pushes him off the cliff. After the title sequence, the Goodman Family are seen eating breakfast and they is drinking soy milk because Betty (the Goodmans' cow), is pregnant. Stanley Goodman is disgusted by the soy milk because he heard that it contains the female hormone estrogen. Mrs. Milton, matriarch of Milton Farm, walks in with Henry Gobbleblobber and informs the Goodmans that she found him sleeping on their farm. Grandpa, who is missing his left shoe, tells the family that Mr. Pickles stole his shoe the night before after killing people at one of his "fetish parties"; as always, the family does not believe Grandpa's seemingly far-fetched story. Tommy Goodman notices a young girl named Suzie Milton and he develops feelings for her. Stanley tells Tommy that he should simply tell her how he feels about her. Tommy and Mr. Pickles travel to Milton Farm and find Suzie milking Gertie (Suzie's very old cow). Tommy tells Suzie that he loves her, but but she tells him to get a job first because of her increased responsibilities due to her father's alcoholism. Tommy goes on a job search and encounters Doc Walton, a cross-eyed man advertising "jobs", which happen to be cosmetic surgeries. Tommy tells Walton that he is looking for a job to pay bills with. Walton mistakes him for a female and gives Tommy breast implants. With his new breasts, Tommy goes to work for Jiggly Wiggly's, a local strip bar, and ends up at a table with Mr. Milton (Suzie's father). He mistakes Tommy for a woman and wants to marry him, but he must first divorce Mrs. Milton. Meanwhile, Mr. Goodman is late for work after encountering Wanda, an obese Hispanic woman who is confined to a wheelchair. She threatens to tell authorities that Mr. Goodman raped her if he does not do what she wishes. Mr. Milton tells Tommy Goodman that he wants to crush Suzie Milton. Strip Club Owner and Lurlene about this "lose" looking for their money. Mr. Pickles in the vent. Todd appears, got him to aim my gun and framed him for murder. Mr. Pickles slams the door, makes me sad and lies down really depression (He was loss of owner). Back at the Goodman residence, Linda is trying to sell Mrs. Goodman a Shake-a-Baby, an electronic baby that is supposed to say "yes" or "no" to whatever question is asked; instead, it always says "no". Mr. Goodman's workplace calls to inform Mrs. Goodman that he never showed up for work. Mrs. Milton, who has learned of her husband's "affair" with Tommy, tells Mrs. Goodman that her husband might be cheating on her. The two find Mr. Goodman with Wanda at the local motel where Wanda lives. Mrs. Goodman, in disbelief, drives away with Mrs. Milton, who spots Tommy and Mr. Milton together. Mr. Goodman manages to escape and all characters end up back at the Milton Farm. Tommy Goodman as Suzie's new mother, Suzie Milton says hates her new mother, She's not bring new mother or stepmother. Suzie's cow, Gertie, passes away while the Goodmans' cow, Betty, gives birth to a baby calf. Tommy gives the calf to Suzie, he tells her she should have it and Suzie kisses him on the cheek. Betty is seen seemingly giving birth again--only this time, Grandpa comes out after earlier realizing that Mr. Pickles hid his shoe inside of Betty's lady parts. Back at the Goodman household, the family is seen enjoying dinner, this time with real milk. Mrs. Goodman, believing that the estrogen in the soy milk was the cause of Tommy's breasts, tells him that her and his father will be taking him to a doctor the next morning. The episode ends with Mr. Pickles in his doghouse holding Doc Walton hostage and performs surgery by implanting three sets of breasts on him. A group of other hostages who are formed together comes toward Walton as he says "Mama mama, Baby want milky. Baby want milky!". Featured Characters * Mr. Pickles * Tommy Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Beverly Goodman * Grandpa * Suzie Milton * Mrs. Milton * Mr. Milton * Sheriff * Linda * Boss * Floyd * Mr. BoJenkins * Wanda * Todd * Lurlene * Doc Walton * Strip Club Owner * The Killer Demonic speeches *When Mr. Pickles meets the goats at Suzie Milton's farm, he says "Nice weather we're having today. Oh, by the way, I'm your master now." *After Mr. Pickles renders Doc Walton unconscious, Mr. Pickles says to the donkey "Help me and I help you with multiple orgasms."